Ratchet's Niece (1) (Transformers: Rescue Bots)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter. (Placed on Hiatus for now)
1. Full Story Description

**Full Story Description**

Ratchet's niece Paradox, along with other Rescue Force Sigma-17 members Heatwave, Chase, Blades and Boulder came to Earth after their space ship crashed landed on an island called Griffin Rocks where the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime was waiting for them and gave them a mission to serve and protect Griffin Rocks and to earn the trust and respect of their human Partners. Join Paradox and her human partner Dr. Patricia Burns as she and her teammates and new friends work together as a team and proven themselves as real heroes.

 **Pairings:**

Paradox/Blades


	2. A Family of Heroes (1)

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, this is my new TF Story Rescue Bots, well to be honest this is the first time I'm doing aRB Story, and it is a Blades/OC Story, yeah I love Blades because he's my favorite Rescue Bots character and also i know that it is a kids show but i can add a little romance between Blades and my OC Paradox, and also i had split this first episodes into two parts, so anyway, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Paradox and Patricia Burns.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Family of Heroes (1)**

It was silent and quiet in the empty Galaxy as all the planets were floating in the air and the stars glimmered in the empty vast landscape as the Asteroids moved aimlessly across the Space. But not all everything is alone here, a Cybertronian Spaceship was travelling aimlessly in the Space as an Asteroid gently brushed passed by the lone Ship.

Inside the Spaceship, there are five Cybertronians who remained dormant inside their respective Stasis Pods until a Klaxon went off all of a sudden and a green light was illuminating while a screen was fizzling with a static noise before a familiar red and blue mech appeared on the Screen. " _I have a message for all Autobots scattered throughout the Galaxies. Though Cybertron has fallen, we still stand._ " He explained solemnly as a picture of swirling appeared in the screen, " _Follow these coordinates to join us. Priority Prime."_

Soon the Spaceship started functioning as it started to drifts through the Space before it activated its rocket jets and zooms away in full speed. Beginning the journey to Earth. As the Spaceship was traveling across the Galaxies, it comes across Earth's orbit and falls towards the blue and green pure Planet.

Back on Earth, the Spaceship suddenly came out of the blue sky and crashes on a human military base and skidded to a stop as it collides its side to a metal electricity pole. As smokes were streaming from the shuttle, the hatch suddenly opens and five awaken Cybertronian came out of the Spaceship, looking around the military base in curiosity. "What is this place?" Ask a green mech.

"Earth." Came a calm, peaceful voice that attracts the five 'Bots attention, they turned around to see the red and blue mech, standing in a hangar. "And I am Optimus Prime." He introduced himself as he came out of the hanger and walked towards the five Cybertronians.

"Rescue Force Sigma-17 reporting for duty." The red mech greeted with a salute.

Optimus Prime pulls off his mask, looking amazed, "I was not aware rescue teams were… still active."

"Wherever there is an emergency, there are Rescue Bots, sir." A blue mech reassured him.

"Wait, why wouldn't we be active? How long were we in stasis?" A light-bronze mech asked, smiling. "We better check it with Cybertron H.Q."

"That will not be necessary." Prime said solemnly, "Or possible, Cybertron is no longer our home. This planet is."

"But why, Optimus Prime? Did something bad happen? What is it? Why'd we came to this planet?" A white femme asked worriedly.

Optimus Prime bowed his helm sorrowfully before glancing up at the white femme, "You must be Ratchet's niece, your name is Paradox, am I correct?"

The white femme called Paradox nodded her helm in response.

"I'm glad to see you're safe and unharmed. Ratchet was worried about you when you and along with the Rescue Bots were lost in Space. He was afraid to believe you were gone until now." Optimus Prime explained to the young femme.

"Ratchet? Is my uncle still alive?" Paradox asked worriedly.

Prime nodded in response.

"Then what just happened on Cybertron?"

"I'm afraid to tell you this that a War break out on our Home planet and because of it, causes Cybertron to fell into its knees and the Autobots scattered through Space to find a new home. Me and a small group of Autobots including your uncle stationed on this Planet while batting the Decepticon forces. That's why you arrived here, our Planet Cybertron… remains uninhabitable." Prime finished the story with a solemn look on his face-plate.

Shocked to hear this tragic story, the Rescue Bots Team exchanged worried looks.

* * *

It was a normal on the Island Griffin Rock, a white Seagull squawked through the air as it stood on the top of a wooden sign board written: 'Griffin Rock 1649'. The bird curiously look around the island before a robotic hand came out from behind the sign and brushes the Seagull off the sign, forcing it to fly away as it soared into the air before passing a blimp, floating above a small city.

An old man was cutting the grass with the help of the a grass cutter machine, while in the distance of the road, a man stepped forward from his house, he wore a glasses onto his face and he is dressed in a blue tuxedo with a navy-colored tie and he wears some sort of a jetpack-like bag on his back with a propeller above his head and he put on his helmet which has a hat on it and he presses the controllers with his thumbs as he flew towards the sky.

Then there is a boy under age of twelve riding his red bicycle, he has blonde hairs and dark brown eyes and he is dressed in a brown coat, light bronze trousers and dark brown shoes and he is wearing a helmet on his head as he was heading for his school until he look up to see the man floating in the air with his heli-pack as he looked down at the boy, "Hi, mister Harrison!" The boy greeted, waving his hand at the flying man.

Mr. Harrison waved back at the boy before he suddenly flew over him because of the controlling issues his heli-pack has. "I'm OK!" He reassured the boy.

Then the boy continued riding his bicycle until a police siren noise caught his attention. "Cody Burns, Griffin Rock PD. Please, pull over." Said a man in his forties, driving his own police car as he comes to stop beside the boy. The man has white hairs and a white mustaches too and he is dressed in a police officer attire a while having a white communicator attached to his collar as he looked at the boy. "Figured you wanna say goodbye to the old rust bucket." He said referring to his police car. "It's her last day on the job."

The boy called Cody Burns vented a sigh. "I still don't understand why the city is making you get a new car, Dad. This one works fine."

"Progress, Kiddo." Cody's father: Chief Charlie Burns said to his son, "It wouldn't be high-tech testing ground if we stayed back."

"Give it up, Dad." Said a ginger-haired man in his twenties who is sitting beside the Police Chief. "If Cody had his way, we all would be padding everywhere."

"'Course you'd still be on training wheels, Kade." A brown-haired girl teases as she playfully pats his back and she sits in the backseat along with another older boy who wore a thick glasses to his face.

"The helmet may mess up your hair." The boy who wears glasses, playfully ruffles his older brother's ginger hairs.

"Quit it Graham!" Kade retorted.

"Don't forget to be at the dedication this afternoon." Chief Burns reminded.

Cody stepped forward, "Think I can test drive the—"

"Cody." Dani cuts him off, "We're getting rescue vehicles, not go-carts."

"Sorry, pal. For authorized emergency responders only." Graham told his younger brother, showing him his ID Card before shrugging his shoulders.

Cody sighed dismally, "So basically, everyone in the family, but me." He said sadly as he bowed his head, looking somewhat disappointed.

Suddenly Dani's Phone started buzzing and she took out her Phone as she looked at the screen to see she had received a text message from someone called 'Patricia Burns', she presses the button on the screen and read the message. "Dad, Patricia send me a text, she says that she is on her way to the island in only one hour left." Dani explained.

"Well, it's good that your elder sister is returning home after nearly eight years living in Chicago for her medical education." Chief Burns said with a smile.

Cody plastered a happy smile, "I'm looking forward to see our big sister again and I really miss her since she was away for her education to become a doctor."

"Well, I think we will go to the mainland and wait for her until she arrives." Chief Burns suggested, "After that, I've to drop to these troublemakers often catch chopper to the main land. You get your bottom to school." He reassures his younger son before placing a hand around his shoulder, "And Cody, give it time. You'll find your place." And with that, he soon drives off, heading to the mainland and Cody went after him and his older siblings by riding his bicycle. He is really hyped to see his elder sister again after nearly eight years ago.

* * *

 **~~(In the Mainland)~~**

Later on, the Burns Family arrived at the Maine and stood on the Dock to see the Ferry approaching the Island, Chief Burns took out his binocular and look through the telescope to see the Ferry almost arriving at the Griffin Rock Island and he could see some vehicles on the top of the Ferry. Since it is a large Ship that carries the people and their vehicles along with some technology between Griffin Rocks and the rest of the Maine.

"Is she coming?" Ask Cody, looking more hyped.

"She is, Cody, only the ferry is approaching the Island." Chief Burns replied.

"I really can't wait to see big sis again!" Dani said optimistically.

Once the Ferry finally stood at the Dock, the hatch opened and some vehicles came out of the ferry while a travel bus drove passed through the Dock before it comes to a stop, the bus door opened automatically and some passengers came out of the bus talking to each other about their travels, while one of the passengers was holding a luggage in her hand while walking towards the Burns Family. It was a young woman under her twenties, she has a brunette hair that is tied to a pigtail and has crystal blue eyes, she is dressed in a white long coat with a blue shirt underneath her coat, blue jeans and a green shoes.

"It's Patricia!" Cody yelled in glee as he ran towards the woman and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Cody! It's so good to see you!" Patricia smiled, hugging him back. "You've grown up since the last time I saw you as a toddler."

"Patricia, it's really good to see you." Dani said as she and her brothers and father walked towards the Eldest Burn Siblings.

Patricia smiled as she walked towards them and pulled Graham and Dani in a warm hug, "Dani and Graham, look at you, my siblings all grown up." She said kindly as she turned to Dani, "Dani, I've learn you've become a pilot." She said before turning to Graham, "And Graham your goal to become an engineer right?"

"Yeah, that's correct Pats." Graham smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"Kade!" Patricia said as she walked towards the oldest male brother of the Burns Family, "It is so good to see you!" She grinned as she pulled her brother in a warm hug.

"Patricia, I'm too old for hugs. You're embarrassing me." Kade grumbled, but Patricia didn't mind that as she pulled away from him. Though Kade loves his older sister, he simply doesn't want to be embarrassed.

"Patricia." Chief Burns spoke out as he walked towards his eldest daughter, wearing a warm smile on his face. "I'm really happy to see you, you're all grown up since the last time I saw you as a teenager when you were nearly eighteen, and it makes me proud to see that my daughter is now ready to become a full-fledged doctor." He said as he whipped a single tear of joy from his eyes.

"Dad, I really appreciate that and I am also happy to see you." Patricia said as she wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him warmly in which he hugged him back.

"Well, it's good that you become a Doctor and we're glad to have another medical officer since the last one retires." Graham remarked.

"It's really great to see you, I am so happy big sis, I really hear about your days living in Chicago for nearly eight years." Dani said, plastering a smile.

"I will tell this later once I get to the Hospital to begin my job." Patricia told her younger sister.

"Well, I guess I better go now, I'll take Kade, Dani and Graham somewhere to do their jobs while I have get to go somewhere 'because I have urgent thing to do, I can take you to the hospital." Chief Burns volunteered.

Patricia nodded her head in approval.

"Dad, can I talk to my sister for a moment before going to school?" Cody asked.

"If you say so, Cody." Chief Burns nodded his head as Cody walked towards his elder sister.

"So Cody, what do you want me to tell?" She asked her little brother.

Cody lowered his head, looking a bit sad before he vented a sigh and looked up to his elder sister. "Well, sis. It's just…. I can't find my own place as a rescue member in my Family. My other siblings thinks I'm just too young to be a rescue member, and Dad assures me that I will find my place. But I felt I wanted to be a part of a rescue team." Cody admitted. "Dad is a police chief, Kade is a firefighter, Dani is a pilot, Graham is an engineer and now you're a doctor…. And I'm nothing at all."

Patricia sighed as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Cody, I understand. I know you're too young to become a rescuer, but I have belief in you that you will become one. Dad believes in you and I believes in you." Patricia said before she looked around for a moment and turned back to her little brother. "And you'll soon prove to Kade, Dani and Graham that you are a part of a team." She finished, winking at him.

Cody vented a sigh as he looked at his sister with a small smile on his face. "Thanks sis."

"Now, why don't you go to school? I have some to do other businesses in the hospitals." Patricia said to her little brother as she approaches her father and her other siblings and get into the police car, sitting in the backseat with Dani and Graham before it drives away.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Military Human Base)~~**

Meanwhile, the five Rescue Bot Members stood on a queue as Optimus Prime paced back and forth in front of the new team, glancing at the new Autobots. "Heatwave, Chase, Blades, Boulder and Paradox." Optimus Prime addressed their names and he turned to face them. "After careful consideration, I have chosen your new mission."

"Nice!" Heatwave grinned.

"We are happy to join the battle, sir!" Chase saluted.

"And I can't wait to see Ratchet!" Paradox smiled.

"So, when do we roll out?" Heatwave asked eagerly.

"You not do." Prime answered.

"What?" Paradox asked shocked.

"As perhaps, the last Rescue Bots in existence you are uniquely suited to help the people of this planet, as well as learn from them." Optimus Prime explained.

Boulder stepped forward. "You mean, we would interact with humans?" He asked amazed.

"You will be ambassadors to the people of this planet." Optimus Prime stated, "The first Autobots to live with a human family, study their customs, obey their rules, and work together to keep this planet safe. During this mission you five must appear to the humans… as machines; Robots in Disguise."

"What?" Heatwave asked cynically, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"While the people of Earth are comfortable with advanced technology, the idea that alien beings are living among them will undoubtedly cause panic."

"So, we can help the humans as long as we hide our true selves." Heatwave answered, clearly unimpressed.

"You are right to question what is best for your team, Heatwave. That is why I am asking you to lead this mission." Optimus stated as he held out his servo to shake, Heatwave looked at the Autobot Leader for a moment, though Heatwave didn't like the idea of pretending to be sort of machine that the humans thinks, but he knows what is right for their mission. And so, he finally shook Optimus's servo in acceptance. "To maintain your cover," Prime spoke out as he walked towards the garage gate and presses a green button as the door lifted. "You will each adapt a vehicle mode based on Earth's technology." He finished, referring to the five Earth-based vehicles that was inside the garage when it opened.

"Wow! Look at those lines." Boulder breathes out in awe, his optics gazing at a green Bulldozer. "This thing's a powerhouse."

"Boulder, do you wish to scan first?" Optimus inquired.

Boulder's optics glowed green as he scanned his first Earth-Based Vehicle before he transforms into the same Bulldozer.

"Ha, primitive." Heatwave grinned, looking at a red firetruck. "But apparently they use this one for what I did back home." With that, his red optics glowed red and scanned the Earth vehicle before transforming into the same firetruck.

"Is this one first authorities use for ruling enforcement?" Chase asked, referring to the blue and white police car.

Prime nodded his helm in approval.

Chase kneeled down and scanned the police car before transforming into it.

"Hmm." Paradox hummed in thought as she curiously looked at a white jet with red accents and a medical sign on the fin. "Is this an Air Ambulance?"

"Indeed, Paradox." Prime nodded.

Paradox smiled in approval as her optics glowed white and scanned the white jet before transforming into it.

Blades placed his digit on his chin, looking at one vehicle that is left when the others canned for the other vehicles before Optimus Prime approaches him, "It seems, your choice has been made for you, Blades." He said. Blades slowly walked towards a white and orange helicopter and he can scanned the flyer vehicle before he transforms into it before he attempt to lift himself off the ground but he immediately landed on the floor.

"Wait, this thing flies." Blades asked nervously.

"Optimus, he is actually afraid of heights." Paradox remarked.

"I see…" Prime nodded.

Suddenly, Optimus Prime turned to see someone opening the door to the Hangar and it is none other than Chief Charlie Burns himself as he is walked towards Optimus Prime. "This is Chief Charlie Burns, he knows our secret, and will help you keep yours." Optimus Prime explained, "Rescue Bots, good luck!"

"It is an honor and a privilege." Chief Burns said, mistakenly talking to the normal vehicles like he thought there are the Rescue Bots.

"Over here." Heatwave spoke out as he lit up his headlights, causing the Police Chief of Griffin Rocks to turn to the Rescue Bots in their vehicle modes and he looked between them and the normal vehicles and he was being confused.

* * *

 **~~(Later on, at the Ceremony)~~**

That afternoon, in the small town. A Dedication is being organized by Chief Charlie Burns himself, many of the residents of Griffin Rocks were gathered around the ceremony, chatting indistinctly to each other while Chief Burns was looking at the whole crowds as he stood on the top of the stage. On the other side, Cody had already arrived at the dedication and he crouched down to the rack that locked his red bicycle's wheels. "Cody! Come here!" A familiar female voice exclaimed, the youngest Burns sibling turned to see an African girl at his age who is waving her hand at him, signaling him to come here. This twelve years old girl has brown eyes and dark brown hairs that is tied to a twin ponytail, she is dressed in a blue dress underneath her ivory jacket with ivory leggings and a blue sneaker with pink laces. And Cody stood up to his feet as he made his way towards the people of Griffin Rocks.

Cody strode through the crowds to find his friend until he turned to his side and a smile appeared on his face as he walked towards the girl who is standing next to her father who is an African man in his forties age. He has brown eyes and dark brown hairs like his daughter, but has a white streaks across his hair. He is dressed in a violet shirt underneath his white lab coat with two pens on the pockets and he wore a purple necktie with green dots on it and wears it around his neck, he has dark green lab gloves, blue trousers, a black boots and he wears a pair of goggles on his head.

"Hey, Doc, Frankie." Cody greeted them warmly.

"Isn't this exciting?" Frankie grinned, holding a museum guidebook in her hand. "The techs like nothing I've ever seen."

Then Chief Burns cleared his throat, catching the attention of the whole citizens including his younger son that are all present in the ceremony. "Thank you for coming, folks." He spoke out.

"I'm not talking about the rescue stuff, I'm talking about this," Frankie said, showing him her museum guidebook. "The new exhibit at the museum. 'Cyberwirse Saurian Structures Infused with Cretaceous DNA!" Frankie said in excitement before she is interrupted by Chief Burns.

"Our town has a long history of being on the cutting edge of new technology." Chief Burns announced. "Now, thanks to our friends in Washington, I give you… the latest in emergency response… the Rescue Bots!" He finished as he motioned his hand to a platform with five different colors behind him, began to open up, revealing the five different colored Rescue Bots in their Earth-Based vehicle Mode, rising up from the underground shelter and everyone cheered in awe as they clapped their hands in applause. "Robots, transform!" Chief Burns commanded. And at the same time, the Rescue Bots swiftly transformed into their own Robot Mode as they quickly pulls up their respective visor, there were multiple gasps of awe and amazement receiving from the crowds as they looked at the Rescue Bots in amazement. "These robotic rescue vehicles will streamline our resources. Now one human teamed with one robot can do the work of an entire police force…" Chief Burns explained as he gestured his hand at Chase who stood beside him. "Fire department…" He continued as he indicated to Heatwave and Kade, who came out from behind the Fire-Bot and stood next to him as he crossed his arms across his chest, smirking victoriously. "Emergency response unit…" He said, glancing at Blades and Dani who stood beside him as she is smiling pleasantly. "Medical services…" He said, looking over his eldest daughter Patricia who held a first aid kit in her hands, with Paradox standing at her side. "And engineering core." He said, referring to Boulder, who has Graham standing beside him, with a billboard that he held in his hands. "Each robot is programmed to respond only to the commands of its handler," Chief Burns explained as his oldest children walked to up to their father as they looked at the crowds, "So you can sleep at night knowing that Griffin Rock is protected by the very best technology and humanity have to offer." Soon after Chief Burns finished his announcement, the people of Griffin Rocks cheered up for them and whistled in joy as they clapped their hands in applause.

On the other side, a small butterfly sat on Boulder's nose-plate and he moved his hand to remove until Heatwave elbowed his arm, making him straighten his posture, but out of the crowds, Cody already noticed them moving automatically as he secretly watches Boulder gently blowing the butterfly off his nose. "Hey, that robot moved on its own." Cody whispered to Frankie, but she was busy reading her own guidebook, so Cody climbed onto the stage as he walked towards Boulder, he looked up at him with a curious look before he banged his pedes.

"Yo, kid, can you move? I want a photo of Burns family of _heroes_." Said a man who is dressed in a red tuxedo with a thick glasses adjusted to his face as he held a camera in his hand.

Cody glanced back at his father and siblings who stood at each other's side wearing smiles on their faces as Huxley Prescott flashed his cameras in front of the rest of the Burns Family. Cody sighed sadly, bowing his head in slight disappointment as Huxley continued to take more pictures of Chief Burns and his older children.

Patricia shifted her gaze to Cody and vented a sigh to see that her little brother wanted to become a part of the rescue team before their com-devices start beeping. Chief Burns presses the com device that is attached to his collar. "This is the Chief, go ahead." Chief said as he carefully listened to the caller. "Fire at the natural history museum."

As if on cue, Heatwave transforms into his V-Mode, ready to go on their first rescue mission. "Hey, I didn't tell to do that." Kade pointed out.

"It's new technology, son. Bound to be some bugs." Chief Burns told his older son.

 **~~(To Be Continue)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So guys, i hope you enjoy this story, and besides I really didn't publish this for a long time because i had some problems to deal in real life, so I hope you all understand, so anyway, Part two is upcoming, so see ya!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Paradox and Patricia Burns.


	3. A Family of Heroes (2)

**Author's Note:** Hi my beloved readers! I'm back with the second chapter of my second RB Chapter, so i hope you will all enjoy reading this chapter, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Paradox and Patricia Burns.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Family of Heroes (2)**

Chase turned on his siren as he was driving down the roadway and Heatwave and Boulder were following after him while Blades and Paradox were flying above the town with their human partners inside their Alt-Modes. Though Paradox is flying quite well with the help of her partner Patricia, however for Blades he is having a problem with his own partner Dani who is struggling to pull a steering controller in order to fly higher above the city. "Oh, come on, faster. We're being outrun by a bulldozer." Dani complained, gritting through her teeth as she can talk to Blades whose face appeared on the screen where he can talk to his human partner.

"I do not understand." Blades said in a droning voice as if he had read a script for his act.

"Not so slow." Dani grumbled.

"Fly low, understood." Blades stated.

Dani simply sighed in annoyance, not knowing what to do with her robot partner.

"Guys, I think I spot some smokes coming from that building, it has to be the museum." Patricia pointed out, noticing a large smoke is emerging from a burning building.

"Okay, good spot Patricia." Chief Burns said as the team proceeded their way towards the museum, though the team were unaware that Cody was following them as he was riding his bicycle, he quickly comes to a stop as he sees his family making their way to the natural museum, he really thinks his family is hiding something and soon he proceeded to follow them.

As soon as the rescue team had finally arrived at the burning museum, Chase drove around the corner as he was the first to pull up before he comes to a stop, seeing some civilians were running out of the building and Chief Burns exited his partner's Alt-Mode before he turns to his partner. "Transform, clear the museum of Civilians." He ordered and Chase quickly transforms into his robot mode.

"Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Chase instructed as he walked forward. Chief Burns was leading everyone out of the museum before he notices Heatwave arriving just in time and he looked around to see Chase holding a pair of artificial mummies. "These humans did not respond." He said slightly confused.

Chief Burns let out a hearty chuckle. "Well, I don't think we need to worry too much about them, partner." He said to his robot partner.

Kade quickly exited Heatwave's alt-mode, holding up his fire hose as he spreads waters into one of the museums opened windows where he had noticed a flame blazing inside the building as he sprayed water all over the burning fire while Boulder pulls up in front of a large planter that laid on the ground. "We need to move the planters to create a fire block." Graham ordered.

"But I…" Boulder hesitated, realizing that he can't hurt the beautiful natures on Earth. "That would destroy the harmonious nature of the plaza's design." He said in a robotic voice.

"What?" Graham said with a bemused look, though however Boulder quickly scooped up the planter in his green bucket as he drove forward.

Then right on cue, Blades and Paradox quickly showed up as they carefully landed on the ground next to Heatwave. Patricia grabbed a first-aid kit and quickly exited her robotic partner's alt-mode as she rushed towards a trio of civilians who are helping and supporting a man who had an injured leg. "Gently put him down for a moment, I need to treat his injuries." The men nodded in response as they gently placed the injured man on a sitting position, Patricia crouched to his level as she opened her first aid kit and started bandaging his injured leg.

"Wow… she's such an amazing doctor." Paradox whispered as she watches her human partner helping the civilian with his injured, she had never thought that she would be a great doctor in helping injured civilian.

"Nice of you to show up, Dani!" Kade exclaimed, shooting a smug smirk at his sister.

"Would've been here sooner if my ride wasn't stuck in neutral." Dani complained as she walked out of his Rescue Partner's Alt-Mode. "Next time I'm walking."

After Dani left to help her family, Blades sighed sadly as he slumped down no his landing skid. "Seems she had a problem with you, eh, Blades." Paradox said who is standing next to her best friend and teammate.

"Well, the thing is she loves flying while I don't like flying, I'm kinda afraid of heights." Blades stated.

"Well, maybe you will fit in with her soon, Blades." Paradox reassured her best friend.

"Thanks for the advice, Para." Blades said gratefully to his best friend.

While on the other side, Cody was hiding in the bushes as he was spying on his family and their rescue partner, then he peeked out from the bushes and gazed curiously at the vehicles, he is simply curious that his friends are hiding something from him.

* * *

Inside the Museum's hallway, some of the Dinosaur Displays were damaged, exposing their circuits inside the bodies while the walls and floors are covered in some blackened blemishes due to the fire that had started inside the museum, Chief Burns and his older children were inside the hallway, investigating on how the fire had started unexpectedly. "Looks like a short started the fire, but this should hold for a while." Graham informed as he fiddled one of the electronic circuit with his screwdriver. "Cyber wires are too much for these old circuits." While Kade and Dani walked towards their two other siblings and their father, they were unaware that Cody quietly entered the museum's hallway as he hid behind a pillar, sticking out his head to see what his family are up to.

"Well, at least it's a good thing nobody got injured." Patricia stated before she and her father and brother Graham turned to see sparks coming out from a Brachiosaurus display and its long neck had broken as it was falling towards the three humans. Alarmed, the three Burns quickly covered themselves for defense until Heatwave showed up at the museum's large window and caught the Dinosaur's head with his servo.

"I didn't tell to do that." Kade said.

"I wouldn't complain." Dani countered as she and Kade walked towards the three other Burns relatives.

The Police Chief of Griffin Rocks held onto his older son and daughter's shoulders safely and he glanced back at Heatwave behind his shoulder and gave a nod of gratitude before turning his head towards his other two children. "Your robot was still in rescue mode, you gave it the directives to save lives, so it did." Chief Burns said.

"You're _welcome_ , Graham." Kade smirked sarcastically with his arms crossed across his chest, causing his sister Dani to sigh in annoyance.

Well, on the other side, Heatwave growled under his intake, shooting daggers at Kade who had taken all the credits.

"Oh, Kade, you have no idea what you did." Patricia smiled at his younger brother, making her father and brother Graham to smile at her before they made their way towards the entrance.

As the rescue team members left the museum, Cody was hiding behind a Dinosaur Display as he peeked out again and stared curiously at his family members before a water drop hits his nose. He quickly wiped his face before he gazed up at a damaged Robotic T-Rex, whose body structure is scarred, exposing the circuits in its body and so on, Cody went to follow after his father and older siblings. Though little did he know that a spark was coming out from the robotic T-Rex and its eyes was blinking in red light.…

* * *

 ** _Later that night…_**

 **~~(Griffin Rock Firehouse Headquarters)~~**

The Rescue Bot team were taking a refugee within the garage and they had already transformed into their Rescue Vehicle Mode. After a few minutes of silence, Heatwave transforms into his Bot-Mode as he was making his way towards a wall. "Where are you going?" Boulder asked, his highlights lighting up when he spoke out.

"I need some help," Heatwave said as he crouched down, pressing a lever on the wall. "Chief said there is a bunker below street level. A relic of something they called… Cold war." He explained as he kneel down in front of a control console and pulled its lever before the floor beneath them started to lower down, Chase and Boulder were able to transform into their Robot Mode while Paradox and Blades remained on the garage floor.

"Apparently, we're getting some space too." Chase stated.

"Wait for us!" Blades exclaimed as he and Paradox transforms into their R-Mode before jumping down to the lowering floor as the upper door closes above them.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Kitchen's dining room, the Burns Children were sitting round the dining room eating their own food and talking to each other while Chief Burns wears an apron around his waist as he is standing at the stove, mixing some mashed potatoes in the bowl. While the rest of the Burns Siblings were chatting with each other, Cody is the only person who is silent as he was toying his piece of food with a fork in his hand, he was thinking about those Rescue Robots that acted strangely towards them like they are alive. "I still don't get it." Cody finally spoke out. "How did Kade's robot to—"

"Pass the carrots, huh?" Dani asked as Graham picked up a bowl of carrots as he handed it to his sister across the table. "I noticed a glitch or two with my copter, but at least _I_ had it under control." She proclaimed with a proud look, earning a glare from her older brother Kade.

"A glitch is one thing, what I saw—" Cody tried to speak, only to get interrupted again when Chief Burns puts a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table in front of his children.

"Patricia, Kade, Dani, Graham, you guys did great work today." Chief Burns said proudly to his children.

The Burns Children except Cody smiled at each other as they are proud to have completed their job.

Cody frowned, putting his elbow on the table as he placed his hand on his right cheek. "Can I be excused?" He asked his father. Chief Burns nodded silently as he watches his younger son rising from his seat, walking over to the fire pole as he slid down all the way to a hidden bunker, disappearing from their view.

 **~~~ _X_ ~~~**

Inside the Bunker, Heatwave was standing on the top of a platform, furiously punching a wooden fighting post object, he was infuriated at the thought of pretending as a mindless, unsentimental drones. Though he understands his mission in Griffin Rocks he is only upset that all the humans were thinking that he and his teammates are nothing but mindless androids. "Optimus or no Optimus I don't know how long I can put up with this. Ordered around, other taking the credit." He grunted as he continued punching the wooden post and the rest of his teammates were doing their own stuffs while listening to their leader. "Having to pretend we're tin-cans." He finishes as he slammed his fist on the ground.

"Heatwave! Don't let your anger out, if you get too angry, your hot temperature will get too high meaning you're super angry." Paradox said as she and Blades were leaning against the wall. "To be honest, my human partner seems like she is a mature person, more sensible than the others, I'm lucky to have Chief's older daughter as my partner."

"Well, did you see the way my partner pilots me? My controls are still sore. It's always, 'Higher, higher, faster, faster!'" Blades admitted. "Still, it was nice being a part of an Emergency Response again."

"I find out chief quite competent." Chase said, wiping his chest with a white cloth. "There is much he can teach us about Earth's Law-Enforcement Procedures."

"The humans do have strange ways," Boulder said, staring at the painting he is holding in his servos. "But that's what makes them so interesting."

Then Heatwave quickly jumps off the platform as he landed on the ground. "I'm leaving." He declared.

"What? But you can't do that." Paradox protested.

"She's right. You can't leave, you're our leader." Boulder said worriedly.

"Then we'll all go, those humans will never understand us. We'll never belong here." Heatwave complained.

"I know what you mean." Another voice spoke out, which earns the Rescue Bots' attention as they noticed the youngest Burns sibling Cody is standing beside the fire-pole grinning widely at the Autobots. Soon the Rescue Bots quickly pulls up their visors as they stood like they are not moving right now. "Don't bother, you're not fooling anybody. Trust me, living in Griffin Rock, I know robots. And you guys—worst robots I've ever seen." Cody grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"We failed at our mission, our cover is blown." Chase said panicked. "If this humans knows, he'll tell the others."

"Are you kidding? And waste the chance to know something they don't? Something this huge? I'm the best thing that could have happened to your mission, 'cause I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about Earth." Cody said confidently.

"Can you teach me how to make my human stop yelling?" Blades asked cutely.

"Dani? I don't think anyone can do that. I'm Cody, by the way." Cody greeted.

"I'm Blades," Blades greeted, kneeling down as he shakes the human boy's hand with his servo.

"I'm Paradox, good to meet you." Paradox smiled as she gently patted Cody's head with her gentle massive finger. "Besides I'm the only femme on this team."

"Wow, a female Robot. I never thought about that." Cody smiled.

"I'm Boulder." Boulder greeted.

"Classified." Chase said blankly.

"That's Chase." Boulder said.

"And I'm Heatwave." Heatwave greeted, approaching the young boy. "So, Cody, now that you know what we are, name one good reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now."

* * *

 **~~(Later on)~~**

"There's tunnels like this one all over the island." Cody explained as he and the Rescue Bots had walked out of the tunnel that would lead them back to the bunker where it is situated and the Bots and the human boy had arrived in a forests in the middle of the night where they can see the town further down the mountain. "And they all end in the bunker. Great for sneaking out of the firehouse." Said Cody, who is standing on the top of a large stone.

"Whoa," Boulder gasped in amazement as he gazed at the town with nightlights and streetlights flashing in the dark quiet night like he is seeing many shining stars in the Night Sky. "It's a like a million optics set in carbon, so beautiful."

"I guess it kinda is." Cody stacked on.

"That kinda reminded me when I was just little femme, I always sneak out of the house through some passageways and always wanted to see the outside world and to see many stars in the night sky, not to see some wars." Paradox explained.

"Were your parents had been aware about this?" Cody asked curiously.

But seeing the smile on Paradox's face-plate had quickly turned into a sad frown as a dejected sigh escape from her lip-plates and bowed her helm in sadness, "To be honest, my parents doesn't exist anymore, they passes away when I was only a little femme, I was raised by my uncle Ratchet who trained me to become a medic like him, I've always looked up to him and my parents, my carrier says that Ratchet always help others despite being a grumpy bot but he actually had a good spark inside him," Paradox said. "I enrolled in the Academy where I became a medic and join the rescue team, though since we've been in stasis for so long that we didn't knew our home planet Cybertron was suffering in the Great War that decimated our whole planet. I wonder if my uncle is alive." Paradox explained sadly to the young human boy.

"I see… really sorry to hear that, Paradox." Cody said, gently patting her servo that lays on the boulder he was sitting before the boy turned his attention to Heatwave. "So why would you ever leave?" he asked the Fire-Bot who was silent as he blankly looked at the intelligent human boy.

* * *

 **~~(Then a few minutes later)~~**

"This is what everyone will expect you to act like." Cody explained as he and his Robot friends who had transformed into their Alt-mode, were standing on the top of a hill, watching a weird-looking robot attacking a city in a black-and-white movie at the drive-in theater from far in the distance. "See?" Cody said, jumping off from Heatwave's alt-mode as he stood in front of his robot friends. "Lock your legs, stick out your arms…" Cody explained as he start walking like the robot in the movie. "You try." He instructed.

The Rescue Bots transforms into their robot mode as they started acting like real earth robots. Heatwave watched in disdain as Boulder and Chase continued to walk like the robot in the movie before Cody walked up to him, crossing his am across his chest and glared up at the Fire-bot. "Really?" Heatwave said, hesitantly as he reluctantly started to perform like an earth robot.

Blades was making some robotic noises as he stiffly moved his arms like he is dancing like an earth robot while Paradox was walking backwards before she accidentally stumbled backwards and fall into Blades' arms. Both of them blushed in embarrassment before Blades helped her stand up and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well…" He started out, shifting awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck while Paradox tried to look away in order to avoid him noticing the blushes on his cheeks.

"It's okay Blades… I accidentally stumbled into you." Paradox apologized.

"I don't know where you two learned that, but no." Cody spoke out as he looked up to the two Rescue Bots. Both Paradox and Blades looked down at the human boy before they exchange looks and they stick out their arms and started to walk like an Earth Robot.

"Look, Cody, I understand what you're doing." Heatwave said kindly as he kneel down in front of the boy. "What I don't understand is how ' _talking-like-this_ ' is gonna make my ride-along respect me."

"The trick with Kade is to make him think he's in charge. Trust me, I've been doing it for years." Cody explained to the Fire-Bot before he heard a gigantic roar echoing from the distance.

"Is that part of the film?" Blades asked.

Paradox vented a quick gasp with her optics widening in horror as she noticed something scary which caught her attention. "Uh, guys, I think there is something very dangerous coming in the town!" She pointed out. Soon a large robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex that was once in the Natural Museum, suddenly appeared in the town's streets, with its legs stomping on the ground as it grabbed a lamppost with its large jaws and threw it away. "I think that Dinosaur was in the natural museum earlier." Paradox said in a worry tone.

"I know I'm new here, but aren't Dinosaurs extinct?" Blades asked worriedly.

"This one's about to be." Heatwave growled, pumping his fists together as he was about to approach that robotic creature but Cody stood in his path.

"Heatwave, wait! Look, if you anyone sees you taking down that Dino on your own, there goes your cover and your mission." Cody reprimanded.

"Uh, guys…" Paradox spoke out, noticing that the Robotic Dinosaur's eyes is attracted to a theater's sign that is igniting with golden lights.

"It's attracted to the light." Boulder exclaimed, seeing the Robotic T-Rex had entered the drive-in theater area and it was creeping around through the vehicles, with humans who are still inside their personal vehicles as they continued to watch the movie.

"Chase, hit your lights!" Cody instructed.

Chase quickly turned on his headlights which was flaring in red and blue lights as his siren was wailing loudly which attracted the Robotic Dinosaur's attention before it went towards the Rescue Team as it was walking up the hills. "That got his attention, now what?" Chase asked worriedly.

"We need to lure him somewhere with no people around." Cody suggested.

"Rescue Bots, Roll to the Rescue!" Heatwave ordered.

Soon all the Rescue Bots had quickly transforms into their rescue vehicle modes as they immediately went made their way towards the Dinosaur in order to keep it away from an populated area. Cody was alone, standing on the hills with a lonely look on his facial expression before he heard a tire screeching and Heatwave drove backwards, halting in front of Cody and opening the door for him. Cody smiled as he gladly climbed onto his driver seat.

The Dinosaur attempted to bite Boulder who quickly drove passed through it as the rest of his teammates quickly drove ahead of the T-Rex robot before they all left the hillside and went all the way straight towards the town as they drove down the roads while the Robotic T-Rex was still chasing after them. Heatwave's horn was blaring loudly as he was pursuing after the Robotic T-Rex and quickly drove next to the mechanical creature which caught its attention. Heatwave quickly pushes the foot-pedal as he drove ahead of the Dinosaur Robot who was attempting to bite his ladder.

"He's following, but we're still gonna need an assist." Cody informed.

"I'll com-link the Chief in." Heatwave explained.

The right on cue, the screen quickly frizzle with static as Chief Burns' face appeared on the screen. " _Rescue Headquarters, go ahead_." Chief Burns asked.

"Dad, uh, okay." Cody stammered, "First, don't worry, I'm with the Rescue Bots."

" _What?! Who gave you permission to—_ "

"They did. I mean, uh, dad, I don't know how to tell you this, but the Rescue Bots aren't robots," Cody admitted. "They're from another planet, they're aliens."

Chief Burns remain silent for a few moments as he stared at his youngest son with a questioning look on his face. " _How long have you known_?" He questioned.

"Wait, you know?" Cody asked surprised.

" _Cody, where are you_?" Chief asked.

" _Chief Burns, if I may_." Chase spoke out. " _We are headed westbound on Lake Street with a Dinosaur in pursuit_."

" _A_ _Dinosaur_? _Again_?" Chief Burn said surprised. " _Cody, you aren't driving, are you_?"

"No." Cody replied.

Heatwave's horn continued to blare as the Robotic Dinosaur was still running after them.

* * *

 **~~(Later on)~~**

A few minutes later, Chief Burns and the rest of his older children were driving the old squad car as they had arrived at downtown road before they came to a halt, parking next to the traffic lamps. "Why did we take the old squad car?" Kade asked confused before they looked around to see their rescue vehicles driving right past them as the Robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex was chasing after them with its legs stomping on the concrete roads.

"Wait? Are those our rescue vehicles?" Patricia asked confused.

"That's why. I'll explain later." Chief Burn said with a firm look, pressing the pedal with his foot to go after the others.

While at the same time, the Rescue Bots quickly made their way towards the Lake Street, luring the Robotic Dinosaur a little further before the town before they went towards separate directions. The robotic T-Rex roared outrageously as it quickly comes to a stop, looking around the forest as it quickly skulks through the bushes, though not knowing the Rescue Bots were hiding behind the bushes. Seeing the Cybertronians are nowhere to be seen, the Robotic T-Rex quickly went towards the other side of the forest.

"I think the Dinosaur's gone…" Paradox whispered.

Then right on cue, the old squad car pulled up into the clear area as Chief Burns and his older children quickly came out and rushes over to their rescue vehicles. Kade was the first to approach Heatwave as he opened his car door to see Cody sitting in the driver's seat. "Cody! You jacked my ride?" Kade asked angrily.

"Listen, the T-Rex likes lights." Cody informed as he immediately jumped from the driver's seat while Kade quickly went into Heatwave's cockpit. "I think you should—"

"Less talk, more action!" Kade said excitedly as he and the rest of the rescue team members started to ignite their engine while Chief Burns went towards his youngest son, relieved to see him unharmed.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps approaching towards them as they looked up to see the Robotic T-Rex advancing towards them, but luckily the Rescue Team quickly went over to the robotic creature as the creature puts its foot on Boulder's bucket, attempting to shove him back. "Whoa! This machine almost drives itself!" Graham said with a shocked look, seeing the consoles were moving on its own while Paradox was flying over the Dinosaur's head as it was attempting to bite her fin, but she was fast enough to distract the robotic creature as she and the others quickly lead the Robotic Dinosaur towards the other side of the woods.

"Stay here, son." Chief Burns said, gently putting his youngest son inside his old squad car before he quickly walked over to Chase as he entered his cockpit before he went to aid the others in leading the Dinosaur from the town.

Chase turned on his siren as his lights was flaring in blue and red light while chasing after the T-Rex robot. Blades was flying over the others while Dani was attempting to yank the console on Blades' alt-mode so they get closer to the Robotic Dinosaur. "Come on! We have to fly closer to the Dinosaur or we're useless." She grunted. "Cody, what did you do to our robots?"

" _If you need them to do what you want, you have to ask nicely_." Cody explained through the com-links.

" _Cody, get off this channel_." Kade reprimanded. " _It's for Emergency Responders only_."

" _Pipe down, Kade_." Chief Burns said to his older son. " _Cody spotted the Dinosaur first. For now, he's on the team_."

" _I can agree with that, Dad, Cody might help us solve this problem_." Patricia nodded in agreement.

"Fine by me, got any ideas, Cody?" Graham asked.

"Not exactly, but I know someone who will." Cody stated as he might know that someone would help him with information about Dinosaur.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Greene Residence)~~**

Frankie Greene was sleeping peacefully, laying on her bed until her telephone started to ring causing her to wake up as she picked up the telephone. "Uh… hello." Frankie asked, through the phone. "Cody?" She asked surprised as she darted up from her pillow. "The Dinosaur Exhibit, fine. _Now_ you're interested."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile in the Town)~~**

After Cody told his family about his plans to catch the robotic Dinosaur, Graham, Boulder, Blades and Dani arrived at the Griffin Rock Police Station where Boulder was smashing a wall that was exposing a jail bar which was the only way to trap the Dinosaur. " _How's it going, Graham_?" Cody asked through the com-links.

"Almost there." Graham explained, holding a tablet in his hand before he looked up at the green Mech. "Just a little more to the right." He instructed as Boulder finally breaks all of the bricks with his might strength before they looked up to see Blades flying above them, turning on his own searchlights.

"Preparing to lift the payload." Dani grinned as she pressed the console, letting a rope hook from Blades' hull before Boulder, grabbed the hook and attached it to the jail bars.

"Good to go, Dani." Graham commented, shielding his eyes from the light. "You really think this will hold a Tyrannosaurus? "

"We'll find out." Dani said, smiling down at her brother as Blades quickly lifted the jail cells from the ground and flew back towards the forest.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Street Lakes)~~**

The chase between the Dinosaur and the Rescue Bots still went on as the Robotic Dinosaur was still quickly running after Chase and Paradox while it was making an attempt to bite Paradox's fin with its jaws. "I really don't like the idea of that T-Rex tries to bite my Air Ambulance's fin." Patricia panicked as sweats were running down her cheeks.

" _Keep him busy, Dad and Patricia. Dani's on her way_." Cody explained.

As Paradox and Chase still to distract the Dinosaur, they soon noticed that they are going towards the giant mud hole so they went towards the opposite direction as the T-Rex continuously rushes after the two Rescue Bots. While on the other side, Kade quickly sprayed some waters at some muds to make it more slippery so the Dinosaur would fell through the mud, according to Cody's plan. "Now, how are we supposed to get that thing over here?" Kade asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Heatwave asked, causing the older Burns sibling to scream in surprise.

Heatwave switched back to his Robot mode, quickly walking up the hills as he bravely faced the robotic Dinosaur and turned on his lights which attracts the T-Rex's attention as it stop chasing after Paradox and Chase. The Dinosaur let out a loud roar as it quickly charges towards the Fire-Bot, however Heatwave picked up the Dinosaur under its weight with his brute strength and tosses it towards the sliding mud as it slips onto the greasy mud and finally landed on the ground as it struggles to stand up to its feet, though to no avail.

"Incoming Air Support!" Dani announced as she and Blades appeared in the view, dropping the jail cell over the Dinosaur.

The T-Rex repeatedly knocked its legs against the bars, struggling to get out while Cody was sneakily walking towards the Dinosaur in order to find a way to shut it down for good. "I hope Frankie was right..." He murmured quietly before the T-Rex continued to knock its legs on the bar, causing the boy to let out a startled yell before he quickly press a button on the Dinosaur's metallic skin to open a panel, revealing a lever in the T-Rex's body. Cody grasped his fingers around the lever as he struggles to pulls the switch before he managed to push down the lever, shutting down the Dinosaur's system for good.

Cody sighed in relief as he placed his fists on his hips.

* * *

 ** _Later that morning…._**

 **~~(In the Griffin Natural Museum)~~**

"Uh… think anyone will notice?" Graham asked a little worried as he and the rest of the Burns Family had brought the damaged Dinosaur Robot back to the Natural Museum, though they were seeing the Dinosaur is only laying its back on the ground in the display while Chief Burns was taking photos of the Dinosaur.

Later on, the Burns Family made their way out of the museum as they walked towards the Rescue Bots who were actually waiting for them. "Wait, I want to get a picture of my heroes." Chief Burns suggested, setting his camera in a standing position despite it was actually levitating above the ground. Both the siblings stood at each other's side in front of the camera before Cody walked over to the Rescue Bots and stood in front of them. "All my heroes." Chief Burns said.

Patricia smiled kindly as she exchange a look with Dani and Graham before they walked towards their younger brother, though Kade wasn't impressed at all as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Come on, Dad. Just because Cody answered one rescue call doesn't mean he's part of them team." He said smugly.

"Yeas, it does." Heatwave suddenly spoke out of the blues, making his partner to yelp in fear as he quickly looked up at his robot. "Or we're not." Both Patricia, Dani and Graham gasped in surprise, swiftly backing up in fear as Heatwave advanced on towards Cody, placing his large servo around his shoulders. "Cody is our liaison on this mission. He's the reason we're even giving this place a chance. Are we clear?" He asked, glaring down at Kade, which makes him squeaking in fear as he ran up to his father and siblings.

"Dad, did this thing just talk back to me?" Kade asked worriedly.

"Something's definitely wrong with the robots." Dani added.

"Maybe they are just malfunctioning out of the blues." Patricia said.

"We can't use technology prone to malfunction." Graham stated.

"They're not malfunctioning. They're aliens." Chief Burns revealed.

"What?!" Both the older Burns Siblings exclaimed in unison as the camera took the picture of them with Cody and Chief Burns grinning widely at the camera while the rest of the Burns Siblings looked surprised at the revelation of their Rescue Bots' true nature.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo, i hope you all enjoy reading the chapter, I didn't add much Blades/Paradox in this chapter for that, but i will try my best, so anyway I hope you all have a nice day, see ya! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Paradox and Patricia Burns.


	4. Under Pressure (1)

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys I'm back with a new chapter of TFRB Fanfic Story of mine, I was excited when I heard that TFRB had a sequel called called "Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy" which is an amazing show and I really liked since RBA exists in the Aligned Community. And also, I apologized for the very long wait I haven't updated this story since last year. So anyway, I've decided to split this chapter into two as well, I'm not sure you'll like it or not, but that was the only choice I've made maybe because of long words and paragraphs but I hope you will understand that, the second part of this chapter will be in development. So, hope you will have a nice day, have fun! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Paradox and Patricia Burns.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Family of Heroes (2)**

It was another beautiful day on the island of Griffin Rocks in one of the neighborhood's houses, an old man finally cuts off one last small twig from his newest topiary in the figure of a baby elephant. The old man smiled proudly at how hard he was working on to make his perfect topiary before he heard a strange sound that caught his attention. He turned around and yelped in shock to see an out-of-controlled Robo-landscaper running wild in the neighborhood streets, it was charging right at the old man! But luckily he was able to move out of the way as the Robo-landscaper penetrates through the Elephant topiary, cutting it into many pieces as all the leaves and small bushes fell onto the ground.

The old man looked back at the running Robo-landscaper before the sound of a police siren fills the air as the old man turned around to see Chase, along with Chief Burns in his cockpit, driving down the neighborhood streets in pursuit for the Robo-landscaper. "You will be compensated for any damages, Citizen." Chase announced in a robotic voice.

The Robo-landscaper suddenly smashes through a brick wall as Chase continues to pursue the automated machine all the way down the road. " _Attention, rescue team. Robo landscaper out of control!_ " Chief Burns said through his commlinks to call the rest of the team.

Raising its spinning blades in the air, the machine slices through many lampposts on the streets and Chase swiftly zigzagged across the road, barely dodging the falling lamps. Chief Burns was steering the steering wheel as he was the one to help Chase avoid those posts.

"Could use a hand here." Chief Burns stated. "Where are ya Burns family?"

" _Uh, might be a while, Dad_." Cody Burns said through the comm-links.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Garage)~~**

Kade and Graham immediately climbed onto their rescue partners' Vehicle Modes to go and assist their father and Chase to deal with the out-of-control machine, but they were a little reluctant to work with their Rescue Bot Partners when they found out about their true natures since a week ago, the older Burns Siblings were unsure if they will team up with those Cybertronians. While Chief Burns and Chase are on good terms and they worked together very well, Graham and Boulder had some difficulty with each other as partners due to their misapprehension and misunderstanding as Graham supposed that a robot from space can't get help from a human like himself on Earth. Dani and Blades are a complete opposite to each other since Dani loves to fly while Blades hates flying higher due to his fears of heights and because of their differing opinions they can't work together properly. As for Paradox and Patricia, they could not agree on where to start helping the people or how to stop a major problem during on a rescue mission. And for Kade and Heatwave, they had been mostly head-butting with each other and they are not very keen to work together as partners due to their conflict.

"It's too bizarre." Graham said to his older brother. "They're alive, but we're supposed to ride _inside_ of them?"

"Don't be a wimp Graham, they're just vehicles." Kade said, scowling at his younger brother.

"Hey, I can hear ya, you know." Heatwave spoke out with his headlights lighting up.

The Firehouse's door swung opened for the two rescue team members as Heatwave and Boulder drove out of the garage to go on their rescue mission while Paradox was flew above the Firehouse to catch up with her teammates. On the other hand, Blades was already in his Alt-Mode as the Copter-Bot's rotors start spinning indicating he had started his engine, but his human partner Dani was trying to push the lever just to fly higher to join her siblings to assist their father in dealing with the Robo-landscaper.

"Hurry up, Blades, we have to go." Dani told her partner.

With that, Blades' rotors started to spin rapidly as he lifted himself from the roof and flew through the air to help their teammates.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Chase and Chief Burns)~~**

The Robo-landscaper sliced one last lamppost as it collides against a wall before it fell on the ground while the machine drives around the corner, leading it straight into the alleyway. Chase also arrives at the alleyway, driving towards the machine. The Police-Bot slowed down for a moment as he quietly drove down the alleyway with Chief Burns carefully looking around the area to see any sight of the machine. "No sign of the suspect. What now, sir?" Chase asked.

Hearing a strange metal noise, Chief Burns looked behind his shoulder to see the Robo-landscaper charging right towards them. "I advise you to hold on, sir." Chase said to his human partner.

Revving up his own engine, the Police-but reverses towards the automated machine as Chief Burns leans back to his seat and grasping his fingers around the steering wheel. As Chase went closer to the machine, he transforms into his Bot-Mode with his human partner inside his cockpit as he cartwheeled over the machine and finally landed on the ground, a few feet away from the machine. Then the Police-Bot lunged at the machine before he grabbed its spinning blades, preventing it from cutting his face-plate. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you." Chase declared angrily as he tosses the machine into the dumpster, with some smokes emerging from the dumpster's lid, indicating that the machine is destroyed. "And you will not be compensated for any damages!"

Hearing the sound of a spinning rotor, Chase raised his helm, looking up to see Blades flying in the air as he carefully landed onto the building's roof, followed by Paradox who also smoothly landed next to the Copter-Bot. Then right on cue, Heatwave and Boulder had arrived at the alleyway's entrance. On the top of the building, both Patricia and Dani exited their Rescue Bots partner's alt-mode and looked over to the edge of the building's roof to see that they were too late in assisting their father to stop the machine. Dani sighed in annoyance, putting her elbow on the balcony and placing her chin on her palm.

"We missed it, didn't we?" Dani asked, annoyed.

"We were too late in stopping that machine, at least Dad and…. Chase were able to stop it." Patricia answered.

As if on cue, Chase transforms into his V-mode as Chief Burns exited his robot partner's alt-mode. "What kept you all?" He asked seriously.

"Our rides wouldn't let us drive." Kade explained. "They're slowing us down."

Hearing this, Heatwave transformed into his Bot Mode with Kade was inside his cockpit as his face pressed against his windshield on his chest-plate. "Fast enough for ya?" Heatwave asked sarcastically.

"Let me out! Oh, I'm gonna hurl…" Kade groaned, knocking onto the windshield. Heatwave looked down to see Chief Burns who crossed his arms across his chest and gave a serious glare at the Fire-Bot. With that, he transformed back into his V-Mode as Kade finally exited his Alt-Mode, finally breathing for some fresh air as his hat also came out from his cockpit. "Never again." Kade said, noticing his hat landed on his head before he properly fixed his hat.

"Look, I know we're all adjusting to being a team, learning about each other, but it'll go a lot smoother if we work together." Chief Burns explained.

"I signed up to rescue people. Not make nice with machines." Kade said grumpily before he angrily storms off to the opposite direction in one of the Town's streets.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Command Center)~~**

Cody Burns sat on his seat, watching through one of the Command Center's surveillance monitors as he had seen Kade being reluctant to work with the Rescue Bots due to his conflict with the hotheaded Fire-Bot. But right on cue, Heatwave's face appeared on the monitor's screen with a grumpy scowl on his face. " _These humans don't realize they're_ on _a team_." Heatwave admitted, grumpily.

"Don't worry Heatwave, I'll talk to him." Cody reassured, putting his elbow on the table before he blew out a few strands of his blonde hair from his face, knowing that he would be easy to convince his teammates to work with the Rescue Bots.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Kitchen)~~**

Kade opened one of the upper kitchen cabinets, just to pick up a thin popcorn bag for his own lunch until a familiar voice called out for him. "Hey Kade, can I pop that for you?" Kade turned around to see his younger brother leaning against the fridge. The older Burns brother fell silent for a moment before he handed his popcorn bag to his younger brother. "You know, it's pretty amazing you get to be partners." Cody said, pressing a button on the popcorn bag, causing the bag to get totally inflated before he tosses it to his older brother.

"Oh yeah, amazing, I have to ask my ride to roll down my own window." Kade said with a slight grin, walking passed his younger brother as he made his way for the upstairs.

"But you and Heatwave have ton things in common. He—"

"It's not a 'he', Cody, it's a truck." Kade cuts him off, looking down at his brother before he continued to walk up the stairs, leaving Cody worried and somewhat dejected. A small sigh left his mouth and hung up his head in worry.

* * *

 **~~(Outside the Firehouse)~~**

"And back home, Blades had wheels." Cody explained to his older sister Dani who is climbing up the wall of the Firehouse for her own trainings, closely listening to her little brother as he continued to explain to her a few details about a certain Copter-Bot with a fear of heights. "He never flew until he got to Earth." Cody finished.

"That's why he is so bad at it." Dani added.

"Plus, he kinda hates heights while his best friend Paradox likes to fly but she also cares for him and understands him." Cody explained.

"Blades is my partner, he better learn to love 'em like his so-called best friend does." Dani insisted as she grasped on one of the peg walls before she stretches out her hand, reaching for the clapper as she quickly rings the bell.

Cody sighed in defeat again, realizing that he couldn't change Dani's mind about considering to work with Blades.

* * *

 **~~(In the Garage)~~**

"Boulder is crazy about Earth." Said Cody in an excited tone, sitting atop of the control console, watching as his older brother Graham is currently fixing the machine while listening to his little brother's important facts about a certain Green Construction-Bot. "He wants to silk up everything he can."

"And I'd love to learn about his planet's tech." Graham grinned, propping himself in a sitting position as Cody gave him a wrench to fix the console before the young engineer continued to repair the machine.

"See, you're the perfect team, you can teach each other—"

"Cody, Boulder is an alien from a highly-advanced society. How am I gonna teach him anything?" Graham said, a bit skeptical before he continued his work to fix the machine.

Seeing this, Cody dejectedly sighed in defeat once again, knowing that his brother would also not work with Boulder as well.

* * *

 **~~(In Patricia's Bedroom)~~**

In her own bedroom, Patricia sat at her studying table, scribbling down a few notes for the medicines she acquires for her own patients at the hospitals until she heard the sound of the door being opened and looked behind her shoulder to see her favorite little brother Cody standing at the nearby doorway with a meek smile on his face. "Oh, hey Cody. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Patricia asked, gently smiling at her little baby brother.

"Well, big sis, I wanted to tell you something… about a certain female Medic-Bot that you are working with." Cody admitted shyly.

Patricia vented a small sigh as she looked at her younger brother in slight disbelief. "You mean you wanted to tell me about _Paradox_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the young boy.

Cody nodded meekly.

"Go on." Patricia motioned.

Cody cleared his throat before he spoke out. "Well, since you and Paradox might have something in common, you two will make yourself a great medical team." Cody explained. "Paradox is a medic and a doctor like you of course, since she was being trained from the start and enrolled into the Academy. You and Para might be something of a doctor duo team since you're a doctor like her and—"

"Cody, I can understand this." Patricia cuts him off. "I know about that, she is a doctor, like I am a doctor too… but I'm quite uneasy if I can team up with her on a rescue mission since I find out about the Rescue Bots' true nature. Well, she and I can't agree where to begin helping civilians." She explained. "It's a slight major problem for us like how the rest of our siblings had a conflict with their Rescue Bots. I'm just not sure if she and the rest of her fellow Rescue Bots will help us in a rescue mission."

Cody hung up his head, venting a small sigh and said. "Sis, I know that, but at least you could work with her, you and Paradox had the same jobs as doctors and medical officers. The whole world is counting on you and the rest of the team to protect innocent lives."

Patricia pondered her brother's words and expelled a heavy sigh from her lips before turning her attention to her little brother. "Okay then, maybe I will think about that if I would need to work with Paradox, even though she is an alien like her friends, maybe I will change my mind if I will work with her."

"Okay, big sis, I understood. I gotta go now to check up on the others." Cody said before he walked out of Patricia's bedroom, thus disappearing from her sight.

The female Doctor sighed heavily as she continued to scribble down the notes to list a few more medicines for her future patients, but her mind was focused on the certain Medic-Bot femme, even though she and Paradox are doctors and have the same goal to help and treat their patients, but Patricia is quite unsure with the idea to work with a Robotic alien that came from outer space. Patricia sighed once more as she continued to write down her notes.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Bunker's Command Center)~~**

An important rescue meeting was being held as all the Rescue Bot members had gathered together in their newest command center which is located in the Firehouse's Bunker, Optimus Prime's face already appeared on the monitor's screen, looking at the rest of the Rescue Bot Members who stood together lined up while Heatwave was pacing forward in front of his teammates as the Leader of the Rescue Bots complained about their slight conflict with the rest of the Burns Siblings. "This isn't working Optimus. Our partners don't want anything to do with us."

"Actually, Chief and I get along quite well." Chase spoke out politely.

Hearing this, Heatwave growled lowly at the Police-Bot's statement before turning to the Autobot Leader. "How are we supposed to complete your mission to _help_ humans if they won't let us?" The Fire-Bot asked pleadingly.

" _I'm certain you will find the way, Heatwave_." Optimus Prime said calmly. " _Remember, learning to communicate with humans is also part of your mission_."

"My partner communicates loud and clear… especially _loud_." Blades said, putting his servos on his left audio-receptors because of his human partner's loud demanding's to him to fly higher, making him somewhat dizzy and woozy. Paradox had placed her servo on his shoulder to comfort him before she looked up at the Autobot Leader.

"And because of our slight conflicts with them, we couldn't work with them properly, maybe they're unsure if they will work with us since they knew about our true nature." Paradox said worriedly.

"Well, Cody's been trying to help us fit in." Boulder stated.

" _Then take guidance from Cody. I have found that the young of this species are the most valuable allies_." Optimus admitted.

"Make friends?" Heatwave asked, curiously. "With all due respect, Optimus, that's all you have to say?"

" _Not entirely_." Prime answered before he turned his attention to Paradox. " _And young Paradox, I have something important to tell you_."

"Yes, sir?" Paradox asked curiously, stepping away from the rest of her friends. "Did you tell Uncle Ratchet about me and the rest of my friends' status?"

" _The answer is: Yes. I have told him about your condition and he is already relieved to learn that you're still alive_." Optimus Prime explained.

"So will I see him now?" Paradox asked.

" _Hmm, I'm afraid that you will see him later due to our duties to deal with the battles against the Decepticons_." Optimus answered solemnly. " _But you will see him when the right time comes. Rescue Bots, good luck!_ " He finished his sentences before the monitor screen suddenly turned off.

Heatwave opened his mouth-plate widely as he was going to say something. He sighed gruffly and crosses his arms across his chest while Paradox lowered her helm, looking a bit concerned and worried.

"I never had the chance to talk to Ratchet, I really wish to see my Uncle again…" Paradox trailed off.

"Don't worry Paradox, I'm sure you will see your uncle when Optimus will give him the permission to meet you of course." Blades reassured, gently putting his servo on her shoulder to comfort.

The young Medic let out a small, heavy sigh as she looked up at her best friend. "Thanks for reassuring me, Blades." She said, kindly.

"Uh, w-w-well… it's no problem at all, hehehe..." Blades chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as a blue blush quickly spreads across his cheek-plates.

Suddenly, the Bots heard the sound of the Command Center's door being opened as they turned around to see Cody walking into the Command Center. "Guys— whoa, I didn't know the bunker had a secret room!" Cody exclaimed in amazement, walking towards the Rescue Bots.

"How did it go, Cody?" Blades asked.

Hearing this, Cody lowered his head, letting out a sad sigh as he already failed to convince his siblings to work with the Rescue Bots, but he looked up at his Autobot friends with a brightly broad smile. "New plan. Patricia, Kade, Dani and Graham don't know like I do, right?" Cody explained to his friends as Blades and Paradox kneels down in front of the human boy. "So, you all just have to bond."

"What does 'bonding' entail?" Heatwave inquired, raising an optic ridge at the young boy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it, looks like the second part will be published later on because it's in development but I hope you all understand, so let's say that we would remain patient and I hope I work on the second part, so forgive me for splitting the chapter in two parts. Hope you will have good day, and oh! I also updated my TFRID Story you have to check it out and I also updated my TFP Story as well, so see you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own my OCs Paradox and Patricia Burns.


End file.
